


happy b-day

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Когда все шло по плану?
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	happy b-day

Бутылка вина и одиноко стоящий бокал — все, что есть на столе. Джош грустно и устало усмехается. Это был долгий, тяжелый и абсолютно дурацкий день. Джош любит свои дни рождения, вообще праздники, но они его определенно нет. Джош уверен, что это именно то, что называют невзаимной любовью.

Джош думает, что это не такой уж и праздник, поэтому ставит бокал обратно в шкафчик, а вместо него достает любимую, а от того и потрепаную от жизни чашку, заливая туда красное вино практически до краев. Джош любит вино, как собственно и праздники. Этот напиток всегда ассоциировался с ними. Все семейные времяпровождения, редкие домашние тусовки с друзьями или с парнем, без разницы.

Джош пообещал себе не думать об этом сегодня, праздник и так испорчен, зачем портить настроение себе еще сильнее? Джош всегда сдерживает свои обещания. Только кроме тех случаев, когда обещания дает самому себе.

Так что он думает. Он думает о том, как все пошло по пизде, о том, как весь день прошел максимально отвратительно и вот теперь он сидит в самой худшей в мире компании — в гордом одиночестве. Джош ненавидит оставаться один, в тишине, особенно в такие моменты, но в последнее время ему кажется, что одиночество единственное, что находится всегда рядом, что так и жаждет оказаться рядом с Джошем, окружить Джоша и не покидать.

Джош пообещал себе не плакать в этот день, поэтому выпивает половину чашки за раз, чтобы хоть таким образом заглушить эти идиотские мысли. После этого он сразу доливает в чашку вина и идет на балкон.

Джошу здесь нравится. Именно поэтому он обустраивал это место усерднее остальных комнат. Красивые растения, цветы, небольшая лавочка с мягкими сиденьями, прикрученная к перилам пепельница для особых случаев. Летом, по ночам, здесь находиться волшебно: прохладный ветер, шум с улицы, вид будто на весь город и конечно же звезды, которые особо яркие в эту пору.

Джош забирается на лавочку с ногами, обхватывая чашку руками и смотря куда-то вперед — на улицу. Джош наблюдает за тем, как все движется. Джош зависает в тот момент, когда все вокруг идут куда-то не останавливаясь. Кто-то с огромными пакетами из супермаркета спешит домой, какая-то шумная компания подростков наоборот же не собирается расходиться, машины, автобусы, все. Все движется, но не Джош. Джош не может не думать о том, какой он маленький, какой он незначительный для этого мира. О том, как его жизнь совершенно ни на что не влияет. Как все будет продолжаться двигаться вне зависимости от того, движется Джош или нет.

Джош не думает, что это правильные мысли в день рождения, но он думает, а этот процесс у него никогда не получалось остановить. Но он решает хотя бы поставить на паузу, отвлечься, наконец достать телефон и просмотреть пришедшие уведомления и сообщения. Он улыбается уголком губ от поздравлений от редких друзей, семьи, коллег. Он надеялся увидеть поздравление от Тайлера, он все еще ждет от того звонка, но его парень уехал не просто так. Командировка. Наверняка он занят, ему явно не до этого, Джош не может его винить.

Джош не может винить Тайлера после того как он миллион раз извинился за то, что ему придется уехать, что его не будет рядом с Джошем в этот день. Тайлер подбадривал, говорил, что т _вои друзья ведь будут рядом, вы весело проведете время_. Джош не хотел говорить, что никого не приглашал и не собирался. Что он хотел провести этот день только с Тайлером, но когда все шло по плану? Джош не хотел расстраивать любимого, поэтому Тайлер не знает, что сейчас Джош сидит один, вытирает со щеки одинокую слезу и заставляет себя перестать плакать. Тайлер бы этого не хотел. Тайлер бы хотел, чтобы Джош улыбался, чтобы он чувствовал себя счастливым. Поэтому он улыбается. Он улыбается, думая о Тайлере. Он улыбается думая о том, что вино быстро заканчивается и что нужно налить себе еще. Поэтому он берет еще бутылку вина и плед, потому что достаточно прохладно и даже вино в этом не помогает.

Джош продолжает смотреть на звезды, он продолжает игнорировать мысли о том, в какую пизду катится его жизнь. Он продолжает игнорировать эти мысли, но эти мысли не собираются игнорировать его. Джош не замечает, как засыпает на лавочке, свернувшись клубочком, укутавшись в одеяле и придерживая телефон в руках. Телефон, на который пришло сообщение от Тайлера с простым, но таким теплым «я люблю тебя».


End file.
